Deadly Liaisons
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: When a girl is found in the park in a coma with no physical ailments, the STNJ suspects a witch. But when they go to investigate, Amon suffers tha same fate! And just when he and Robin were starting to get close! Now what will happen with a new witch on t
1. Chapter 1

****

[Author's Notes: Hey there. This is my first Witch Hunter Robin fic…so go easy on me. And I've only seen a few episodes. But I'll try my best! Review and tell me if you like!] 

Deadly Liaisons 

Chapter 1

A young woman stood petrified, pinned against the wall. "Someone please help me!!!!" she shrieked. But there was no one to hear her. There was only the slight chuckle of a woman. 

"Fool," she spoke simply, walking over to the wailing girl, "No one will hear you. It's all over now." The girl shrieked again, her face turning red, half from lack of air, and the other stains from her terrified tears. The older woman gave another chuckle, simply mocking the girl in front of her. 

She reached into the back pocket of her deep red dress, and pulled out an amethyst stone in the shape of a pillar with what look like hieroglyphics carved into its sides, with a silver chain coming from it. The woman smirked, and then began to recite a single spell. 

__

Al a lunas a al nosferatu a fluxa a al lunas a al nosferatu a fluxa… 

As she repeated it, the girl's body began to glow with the light of the moon, as did the strange words carved into the amethyst stone. The girl tried to let out another scream, but her voice seemed not to work. As the light around the girl grew, it swirled around her. The woman with the bright red hair then began to suck the light away from the woman's body. 

As she sucked away the light that surrounded the girl, her eyes slowly shut, and the color faded from her skin. When the light was gone, the girl fell to the ground, not moving. 

"Well, you're soul wasn't too nourishing, but I guess that it will tide me over for a while," the older woman said. She turned, walking away from the limp girl on the ground as if nothing had happened. 

*********

A young woman with her taupe hair pulled into two odd pigtails walked down one of the empty halls of the STNJ office. Her name is Robin Sena. Another young woman dressed in a pink jogging suit quickly walked in the opposite direction, running a brush through her blonde hair. "Good morning, Dojima," she said pleasantly, waving a little. Dojima gave a slight nod, slipping the plastic brush back into her purse s Chief Kosaka walked past. 

"Dojima!" he yelled, "Where have you been!" Dojima simply rolled her eyes. "Chill out, chief. I'm here, aren't I?" she replied sarcastically. Robin sighed, and sensing that Kosaka was about to blow a gasket, started walking again. 

Robin had been a part of the STNJ for about six or seven months now, and was very familiar with the practices and protocol of the agency. And for some reason, even with her power of fire, she had begun to carry an Orbo gun with her at all times. 

She continued walking down the hall until she reached the elevator. Robin was planning on going to Harry's for a quick cappuccino. She hit the down button, and watched the little lights above it illuminates as it came up. She stood for a second, and then heard footsteps coming in her direction. She turned her head a little and saw Amon coming toward her. As the door opened, she quickly peeked in, and just before it shut, Amon joined her. 

"Good morning," Robin said gently. He eyed her a little, nodding. And in his language, that meant _you too. _A very small smirk crossed his face. "You've become quite skilled, you know," he said, his voice cold. Robin looked slightly surprised at what he had said. "Thank you, Amon," she replied quickly. 

Amon's eyes darted up to the circles above the door. They were reaching the bottom floor quite quickly. They then made their way over to Robin. She noticed his slight uneasy look about him, but paid no attention to it. Amon shifted a little toward her, then looked down at her. 

Robin quickly noticed this, returning his odd look with a slightly confused glance. "Amon…is something on you mind?" she asked. He didn't answer, but he did look back up at the door. They were on the third floor. "Robin…" he started, trailing off. He didn't finish. He leaned down, and roughly pressed his lips against hers. 

Robin was caught quite off guard by this. But after a moment, she responded, gently running a hand down his cheek. Of course, they stopped when the doors opened. Amon stepped out, quickly walking away as though the last event had never happened. Robin, blushing furiously, took a few steps out of the elevator when her cell phone rang. She quickly answered with a quiet hello, still a bit shell-shocked by what had just happened. 

It was Karasuma. "There was just a girl found in the park, Robin. She's still in a coma…looks like a witch," she said. Robin nodded. "O-okay…I'll meet you there." 


	2. Chapter 2

****

[Author's Notes: Hey again. How are you all? Well, I'm good. I've gotten exactly what I want from you all. A wide spread mix of reviews in a wide range of rude flames to constructive criticism to hyped and anticipating praise. I've taken all that you've said into mind, so thank you all, and please enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and of course, send me your critiquing as you did last time! It all helps!] 

Deadly Liaisons 

Chapter 2

Robin sat in the back of one of the black STNJ vans as Amon drove, still a little in shock over what had happened. She was absentmindedly staring down at her hands, smoothing out a crease in her black dress. Karasuma was next to him in the passenger seat, explaining the chances prominent of the attacker of their victim being a witch. 

"First of all, the girl had no physical or internal damage whatsoever. No head wounds, no loss of blood. And the tox-screen doesn't show anything that could induce coma in her system, just a single dose of cold medication. She was coming down with a cold, but she hadn't even had it long enough to give her more than a stuffy nose." 

Amon gave a slight nod. "And how exactly do we know it wasn't some kind of a reaction to the medicine?" he asked. Karasuma shut her eyes for a moment. 

"When she was found she had only been out for about thirty minutes, and at that time, the medication she had taken by then was probably beginning to wear off," she replied. Amon sighed yet again. "We've dealt with witches like this before. What makes this so different?" 

Karasuma shrugged a little. "When the chief called me and told me what was up…I just got this terrible vibe. And…I sensed something…hanging over you, Amon." Amon raised an eyebrow at this, but quickly disregarded it. As long as he had his gun with him, he figured, he would be fine. 

A moment later, they pulled into the crowded, multi-level parking lot of the hospital. Amon quickly pulled into the first open space, negating the fact that it was marked for handicapped drivers only. All three quickly got out, heading over to the elevator. Getting into the small room, Karasuma hit the button for the first floor. With that, they went down…

*********

A young woman stood in front of a mirror that hung on the wall of a bathroom, painting pink lip-gloss onto her lips. Her bouncy red hair was tied into two pigtails, and she was wearing a rather revealing red outfit. As she tightened the bottle, her eyes widened, and she dropped her lip-gloss on the pink-tiled floor. She winced, grabbing her chest. "Dammit! Don't tell me that the energy I stole is wearing off _already_!" she muttered loudly. 

She turned when she heard cynical laughter behind her. "Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca. I don't know how many times I warned you about this," a young man said gently. She turned, glaring at a young man with hair as red as hers and eyes just as green standing in the doorway, laughing to himself. "Don't think I don't know that, Yuhi!" she shouted angrily. 

He laughed again. "You know that if you drain a someone's life energy with no real need you'll get dependant. You should just store it until you actually get hurt or something, then repair yourself," he started smartly, "Using it like drugs only turns you into a…junkie of sorts. Go too long without anything…and, well, let's just say you'll end up like one of the vegetables you've put in the hospital." 

Rebecca glared at him in the mirror, brushing a bit of blush onto her cheeks. When she was done, she put the makeup away and turned, her black heels clicking against the floor. "C'mon, we'll be late for a gig if we don't hurry up," she said, walking past him and grabbing her black coat. Yuhi sighed, following after her. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

[Author's Notes: Sorry for taking such a long time with this update. And I'm even more sorry for uploading the wrong chapter in this one's place. Thankfully some of you told me in a _nice_ manner that I had messed up, and I thank you. For those of you who were rude, no offense, but go to hell. Anyway, please enjoy. This _is _the real chapter, so…]

Deadly Liaisons 

Chapter 3

Robin let out a sigh as she looked at the as-of-yet identified victim. "She looks so…lifeless," she said softly. Karasuma nodded, walking up next to her. "It's sad, really…the doctors can't find anything to help her," she said matter-of-factly. Robin thought for a moment, and then looked around. "Did you see where Amon went?" 

"Oh, he got a phone call. It seemed pretty important--" Karasuma started, cut off when Amon walked up next to her, sliding his phone into his jacket. "What was it?" Robin asked. "We're going. Michael came up with something," he replied. With that, he continued walking. Robin started following after him, when Karasuma stopped her. 

"You've been out of it lately. Did something happen, Robin?" she asked. Robin shook her head. "Oh, no…everything's alright," she replied. Karasuma furrowed her brow in thought, and then a wily smile crossed her face. "Did Amon say something to you?" she asked. Robin began to blush. That moment kept replaying in her head. Amon had kissed her, just like that. 

"No…no…nothing happened. He didn't say anything," Robin replied. Karasuma gave a sigh. Apparently, she wasn't going to get any answers out of Robin. "Come on, then. We should hurry up," she said. With that, Karasuma quickly walked after Amon. Robin shut her eyes, then gave the unnamed victim a last glance, then jogged after them.

Twenty minutes later, they were all back in their black car, heading back to the office. Besides the hum of the engine, the vehicle was silent. Robin's thoughts were still locked on Amon's kiss. She hadn't expected it at all, but when it happened, she realized that a part of her had wanted that for a long time. As she ran over it again and again, she felt her cheeks burn in blushing. She quickly shut her eyes again, playing with a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair. Robin could think of nothing else…especially with being near Amon at the current moment. 

When they pulled into the STNJ's lot, Amon stopped the car, quickly getting out. Karasuma and Robin followed. Robin couldn't even make eye contact with Amon. They all walked to the elevator, which took the to the top floor. When the doors opened, they quickly headed to the debriefing room, where Michael, Sakaki, and Dojima were already there. 

The three hunters that had just returned sat in their respective places, and Michael began to explain his findings. "I ran a search on this type of Craft," the red-head started, "And got loads of results on our databases. At first, our crime scene didn't give us many hints, but there _was _a red hair found on the body by forensics. And I'm talking cherry red, here, so it's definetly dyed. And there was a certain type of shampoo that you can only get in the United States found on it. I narrowed it down to female American witches with red hair, and got nothing. But it does give us a good idea of what we're looking for." 

Amon furrowed his brow as a frustrated look crossed his face. "But recently, starting a month or so ago, there have been some attacks like this," Michael continued, "And before that, they were in the US. None have been solved. I have a feeling this witch will strike again very soon. Until then, we've got nothing." Amon gave a slight sigh. _Well, at least we know what this witch may look like…_


End file.
